


Whet Your Appetite

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [46]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, F/M, Humor, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa starts his vacation off quite well, in his opinion.





	Whet Your Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 16th Cocktail Party prompt: make a short story/work using these three words: strawberry lingerie, cranberry vodka, and blueberry crepes.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Whet Your Appetite** by luvsanime02

########

Trowa’s vacation is off to a memorable start. He wakes up slightly hungover, and blinks his eyes at the slight glare of morning light that greets him. He’s alone in the bed, but Trowa can hear the shower running, so he stretches out his limbs until his back and hip cracks, and then he relaxes back onto the soft mattress.

The taste of cranberries is still on his tongue from the cranberry vodka that the two of them consumed the night before. Which explains Trowa’s slight headache this morning. He wants to get some aspirin and water, but not enough to move right that second. 

Instead, Trowa picks up the hotel’s menu off of the nightstand and browses through their breakfast foods. Might as well order something now, and some coffee, too. Trowa stretches again just because he can, relishing in the laziness that he rarely allows himself, and decides on the blueberry crepes, picking up the hotel’s phone and quickly placing an order for two.

Almost, he wants to fall back asleep until the food arrives, but now Trowa has to pee, so he sighs and slips out of bed instead, walking over to the bathroom and gently knocking on the door. “Aright if I come in?” he asks. No sense in waiting if he can go now.

“Sure,” she answers, and Trowa steps inside before quickly shutting the door again, careful not to let much of the steam out. 

“Good morning,” he says, because there’s no reason not to use manners. 

“Morning,” she replies. 

Trowa pees, and then he brushes his teeth, noticing a scrap of red out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head and sees the leftovers of the strawberry lingerie that Relena was wearing the night before, the thong that Trowa removed with his teeth now in pieces on the floor, and suddenly Trowa’s much more interested in something else other than breakfast.

“Mind if I join you?” he asks, making sure to lower his voice just a little.

Relena laughs. “Thought you’d never ask,” she says, and then a hand shoves the curtain aside just far enough for Trowa to step into the shower, pulling the curtain shut again behind him. Looks like they’re both going to work up quite an appetite before breakfast.


End file.
